The Lost Episode
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: This is what I think would deserve to be a missing episode, based off of a unused scene in the original Kim Possible intro. Rated K plus for some suggestive content and action.


The Lost Episode: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Kim and Ron were at Kim's locker, looking at a list of people that need their help which was printed from Kim's locker. Kim sighed, "sometimes I wish I could take a moment's pause in my schedule…even though I know I can't."

Ron concluded, "come on…you're Kim Possible. You can do anything!"

Kim concluded with a smile, "thanks Ron."

Ron figured, "no problem." Wade suddenly appeared on the screen monitor in Kim's locker.

He pointed out seriously, "I just unscrambled a audio message…from Frederick." Wade replayed the audio message, "Frederick…in…trouble…"

Kim realized, "the Middleton Space Station. Have you tried to contact him?"

Wade pointed out, "I've tried that recently, but no response."

Ron concluded happily, "I've missed seeing that little guy."

Kim pointed out, "and your monkey phobia doesn't get in the way of that?"

Ron sighed, "it's a work in progress."

Kim figured, "come on, Ron. Let's jet!"

Hours later, at the Middleton Space Station…

In the midst of space was a space station that looked like a gray bowling pin wrapped in a black curved ribbon. Of course, it had lights to make it easily visible and windows, but that's what it mainly looked like. The artificial gravity was on from within, of course. And as Kim and Ron were docking into the space station by space shuttle, Dr. Drakken was looking at the many screen monitors that surrounded him from within the space station. Dr. Drakken chuckled, "to think…that I have the latest spy technology within my grasp."

Nearby Shego remarked, "and just think…it'll be out of your grasp by the end of the day. Honestly, why do I bother?"

Dr. Drakken groaned, "must you ridicule me every chance you get?"

Shego chuckled, "it gets me through the day."

Dr. Drakken figured stubbornly, "well, so do my plans….including a trap for Kim Possible."

Shego figured, "whatever. And…right on cue." Kim and Ron were seen walking down a winding corridor in the space station by screen monitors, which wrapped around the whole space station.

Dr. Drakken figured, "she'll be no match for my latest shrink ray!"

Shego concluded, "didn't you already do one of those?"

Dr. Drakken concluded, "ahh, but this is a portable shrink ray."

Shego figured, "when you invent something that works on Kim, I'd love to see it."

Kim remarked sarcastically, "sorry to disappoint you, Shego."

Shego chuckled, "glad you could come, princess." She started firing green energy blasts at Kim. Kim in her then helmetless spacesuit jump kicked into Shego, sending her tumbling across the blue floor. While Dr. Drakken was backing up to aim his portable green shrink ray gun at Kim, Ron was charging at him with a yellow glowing Monkey Kung Fu aura.

Ron warned, "Kim!" Kim turned around, just in time to see Dr. Drakken run from Ron while shooting the shrink ray gun at Kim. Kim tried to dodge, but one blast from the shrink ray gun bounced off of one of the screen monitors and hit Kim anyway.

Kim gasped as Shego tried to stomp on her gleefully.

Shego figured, "well, if it isn't the little princess…so lost and confused. Why don't I end your little life…right now?" Ron successfully took away the shrink ray gun with a kick to Dr. Drakken's stomach.

Ron figured as his yellow Monkey Kung Fu aura powered down, "oh yeah! Now…how do you work this thing?" Rufus came out of Ron's pocket to make sense of the portable tool.

Meanwhile, Kim was using her grappling hook to swing up onto a open box of microscope lenses, which was next to a microscope on a desk. Shego angrily swung her arm into the open box, shattering several of the lenses in the process. Kim ran and kicked off of several lenses to escape from the box in time, landing next to a power cord that connected one of the screen monitors to an electrical socket.

Just as Shego was about to finish off Kim, Rufus flicked a switch that shrank Shego by surprise.

Shego found herself falling towards the floor below, with Kim swinging her into the power cord with help from her grappling hook. She had taken advantage of Shego's shock. Kim said as she did so, "surprise!" Shego tried to fire green energy blasts at Kim, but they missed and hit the power cord. Electricity discharged around Shego and the then apparent hole in the broken power cord, knocking her out easily.

Ron figured, "way to go, Rufus!" Rufus then flicked another switch, which turned the shrink ray gun into a enlargement ray gun.

Rufus figured in confirmation, "mmm hmmm." Ron aimed the shrink ray gun at shrunk Shego and Kim, enlarging them back to normal as both bodies crashed onto the floor.

Kim figured while glaring at Ron, "could've used a heads up there."

Ron figured uneasily as Kim started to get up, "my bad." Dr. Drakken was still unconscious, thanks to Ron's sudden burst of mystical monkey power…too taken by surprise to know the difference between what had happened and what he thought he imagined. At least, at this point in time, that was Dr. Drakken's condition. After all of that, it was easy to find and rescue Fredrick the monkey astronaut. For Kim and Ron, it was just a typical afternoon.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
